Talk:Tiki
Tiki's Age Do we know how old she is in-game? Is it ever revealed?Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 09:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it is ever directly stated, but we can guess. She is stated to be an infant when first sealed by Naga, and that sealing is said to be shortly before his death, so that puts her birth at -500 (500 years before the Akaneia calender begins). The main events of Shadow Dragon happen in 604-605, which would put Tiki at around 1100.--Otherarrow 11:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Image For the image in her infobox, I think that we should put back her Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon image because people are more familiar with that image than the Kakusei one. --Thenewguy34 12:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :The rule is that the art in the main template is the art from the most recent game the character was in, more or less. I guess some exceptions can be made like Camus's Shadow Dragon art over Sirius's New Mystery art, but they aren't hiding who Tiki is at all so I don't think that is necessarily the same case.--Otherarrow 15:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) But when you compare the quote from at the top from FE11/12 to the image from FE13, it just blows my mind. It seems unlikely that a girl that age would say that, so it makes more sense to use an image from FE11/12 so it seems less bizarre. --Thenewguy34 15:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, Tiki's page isn't the only page with quotes and images that don't quite match. Look at Karel's page, who's page quote is sagely advice, contrasted to the art in the template which is of a blood thirsty killer. And to be fair, Tiki's current top quote doesn't seem particularly childish or anything like that, so eh.--Otherarrow 15:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Dragon I'm on chapter 20, Camus the Sable and Tiki keeps dying. I gave her a dracosheild but it isn't enough. Help! Not using her isn't an option because I'm trying to level her up so she is useful at the end. Incorrect information needing to be fixed Tiki's birth year is sometime before -740 (the start of the Earth Dragon War), since according to Mystery of the Emblem, she survived 'the Earth Dragon War http://serenesforest.net/fe3/script2_13.html source. Naga died around the year -500 in the Archanean Calendar, which is counted from the founding of Archanea by the thief Adrah. It was around -10 that Adrah stole the Shield of Seals. Thus the seal was broken hundreds of years after Naga had already died, so the section: : "While the Binding Shield is supposed to prevent this, it is, however, stolen and broken apart by Adrah. In a desperate bid to shield the human race from the instability of Tiki's power, Naga makes the decision to send Tiki into a state of eternal slumber to suppress her power. Naga then, prior to her eventual passing, issues orders for Gotoh to watch over Tiki, and in the event that the shield is not restored, Tiki should be destroyed." is not quite correct. Naga placed Tiki in sleep so she couldn't rampage and destroy the world an immensely powerful but ignorant infant. However, Gotoh mentions that '''he '''also made her sleep, since because she was still a child, she was still vulnerable to degradation after the Binding Shield's protection was lost http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Chapter_14:_A_Mystery_Revealed_(Script) source. Unfortunately, while she was asleep under Gotoh's spell, she was tormented by her mental connection to the Earth Dragons raging against the seal on the Dragon's Table. It is also remarked that Tiki only had ten years' worth of life memories http://serenesforest.net/fe3/script2_14.html source. If we are to assume that there are not plot holes, but rather it's all ''internally consistent, I can theorize the following order of events: #ABOUT -1000: Dragon degradation becomes a thing (possibly attributable to the Ending Winter from Elibe). It affects dragon-form and young human-form Dragonkin. #BEFORE -740: Tiki is born. #ABOUT -740: Divine God Naga's War: Naga and the Divine Dragons fight the belligerent, somewhat-degraded Earth Dragons. Naga creates the Binding Shield, which can seal away and awaken the powers of dragonkin. Naga uses it to seal away the Earth Dragons within the Dragon's Table, as well as to prevent degradation in her daughter Tiki, who is still an infant/toddler. Naga, Gotoh, Tiki, and Xane are among the war's survivors. #AROUND -500: Naga puts the "infant" Tiki to sleep to prevent things like world-destroying tantrums, which she is still capable of because of her baby-ness. Then Naga dies, leaving her in Gotoh and Bantu's care. #-10 AND AFTER: Adrah steals the Binding Shield and removes the gems, weakening the seal on the Dragon's Table and making the young Tiki vulnerable to degrading. Because of this, Gotoh makes Tiki ''continue ''to sleep even after she is mature enough to not destroy the world by accident. #AROUND 595: Bantu takes pity on Tiki and takes her to see the outside world. #604-605: Bantu and Tiki become separated. The War of Shadows happens. After the war, Gotoh puts Tiki back to sleep because the Binding Shield is still incomplete. #607-608: War of Heroes. Marth restores the Binding Shield, reinforcing the Dragon's Table seal and making it safe for TIki to be awake again. Nagi (whether she is a reincarnation of Naga or her replacement like Tiki in The Future Past, I am uncertain) assumes the role of Naga. #ABOUT ONE MILLENNIUM PASSES: The Binding Shield remains presumably intact. Tiki grows up enough to not require the Shield's defense against degradation anymore. #1000 YEARS BEFORE AWAKENING: Grima breaks free from the Dragon's Table. The First Exalt uses the Binding Shield to awaken the Falchion's power and defeat Grima, sealing him away. Some time afterward, four of the five gems are removed from the Binding Shield. Around the same time, Nowi is born (why she did not degrade, I have no clue). #Events of Awakening. As soon as I get around to it, I will organize this information accordingly and put it on the main page. 07:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::The only thing that should be added is Gotoh extending her sleep due to the breaking of the Shield. The official timelines give the first mention of her as an infant in -500, and guessing that she might be born before that because of an idle remark from Xane (who was just saying "we four were the only Divines left", not indicating chronology) is just that, guessing. The creators say she was an infant in -500, so she was an infant in -500. She was born in -500. Simple as that.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I found where the destroy Tiki thing comes from "You are indeed correct... But 600 years have passed since it broke... The earth dragons sealed under Macedon will soon awaken. There are several hundreds--no, several thousands. I will entrust Tiki to you as well. You will find her in the room to the right. With her, you can defeat those dragons. But I must warn you. If you do not complete the Binding Shield, even Tiki will be destroyed. " from http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Chapter_14:_A_Mystery_Revealed_%28Script%29 I'm pretty sure it's just referring to the fact that Tiki would degenerate like the earth dragons. L95 (talk) 14:42, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: (I'm 128.220.159.83) My point about Tiki's birth year is moot if the FE12 script (which only has the line about Tiki being "newborn" around Naga's death) overrides FE3 canon, but in the FE3 script, Xane mentions how most of the Divine Dragons died, and then the very next sentence is ナーガのほかに生き残ったのはガトーとおれそして生まれたばかりのチキだった, which is "In addition to Naga, Gotoh and I, and also the newborn Tiki '''remained alive." This is a clear statement that Tiki survived the war, and so she must have been born before or during it. Simple as that. The fact that Tiki is still called a newborn hundreds of years after she was born just goes to show how slowly pureblood manaketes grow up. ::: With regards to Tiki's degeneration, the next sentence Gotoh says when Marth asks why Tiki will be destroyed is: "Because she is still a child. Without the shield, she too will degenerate..." The line is present in FE3 and FE12. --LhikJovan (talk) 00:27, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Fix the Page Can someone fix Tiki's page? When you try to edit, and right on the Tiki (Awakening) part from Heroes, right below the Rarity title there, it's just one HUGE Template. It makes it really hard to edit things like Trivia and such. Can someone please fix this? It's really annoying. Omegaxis1 (talk) 21:41, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :I don't see what you are refering to. The only thing Tiki (Awakening) is different from the other FEH's profiles (from what I can see) is that you have to take into account she doesn't appear at 5*, but at 3* and 4* too. Is that what you mean? Sonu (talk) 13:41, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Click Edit on Tiki's page. Now try to go edit her Trivia section. Notice how there's a HUGE template that covers over it, and a lot of stuff above? Yeah, that. That's the problem. Someone crammed all that stuff in Tiki's page into a single template. And it makes it hard to edit her page now. Omegaxis1 (talk) 13:46, January 24, 2018 (UTC)